Burnt
by thepragmatist
Summary: Naruto gets burned by Sasuke on the outside. Now it's time for him to get burned on the inside. PWP, Lem SasuNaru


**Burnt.**

by thepragmatist

**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor the characters  
**Summery: **Naruto gets burned by Sasuke on the outside. Now it's time for him to get burned on the inside.  
**Author's note: **Ugh, my first all out lemon. it's rushed and pointless.

* * *

Sasuke felt a vein twitch as a blond haired dobe whined loudly. He was beginning to regret beating Naruto's ass during training. 

He really hadn't meant to toast Naruto. The boy was just so aggravating. As arrogant as it sounded, Sasuke was better than Naruto. Perhaps sometimes during missions, Naruto would get a sudden burst of strength, but that was most likely caused by a strong emotion. Sasuke on the other hand was just plain skilled and just plain _better_.

And he was tired of Naruto questioning that, and him having to prove it to him over and over by beating so bad, they'd have to visit Tsunade after each training session.

This time, Naruto had taunted Sasuke to the point of almost getting a face-ful of fire. Which is the reason Sasuke is currently taking care of said dobe. After finding out that Sasuke had tried to burn Naruto to a crisp, Tsunade merely raised an eyebrow before prescribing a medicine and telling Sasuke he would be in charge of Naruto's recovery. It's not like this didn't happen a million times before.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "That huurrttss….!!"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Shut up dobe, I'm trying to apply the medicine." He swore Naruto was enjoying this.

But when he looked up and saw Naruto whimpering pathetically trying his hardest to not cry, Sasuke began to feel slightly guilty. After all, he had been burnt before by his own jutsu.

He had scorched his finger slightly when he was just beginning to learn it and remembered how painful it was. His finger was incredibly sensitive to temperature.

Which was probably what Naruto was right now, considering he was hissing at the slightest touch.

Sasuke sighed. "Tsunade said that this should get rid of the pain, but the sensitivity to heat will stay until you're fully healed."

Naruto nodded, before lying back on the bed. He sat up suddenly at the cool sensation. "Ahh! That's so cold!!" He exclaimed loudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like I _just _said, dobe. You're incredibly sensitive to _heat_."

Sasuke reached out to grab Naruto's arm, only to touch his chest by accident. Naruto moaned.

Sasuke froze.

Did Naruto just… _moan_?? Sasuke looked at the flushed naruto with a slightly surprised expression. Naruto had ignored it and continued to sit there, pouting.

Feeling experimental, Sasuke reached out and touched Naruto's neck, pretending to be reaching for the medicine. Naruto choked out a groan.

Sasuke felt his pants tighten considerably.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with glazed eyes. "Sasuke? What are you…" Naruto gasped as Sasuke ran his hand down his chest. "…doing?"

His eyes lightened with understanding as Sasuke pushed him down on the bed.

"No. No no no no no." Naruto waved his arms wildly. "We can't do this _now_! I'm** injured** here, teme!"

"Hn" Sasuke ignored him and bent down to touch his tongue tentatively to Naruto's neck.

Naruto cried out loudly.

Sasuke groaned and pushed his flushed body closer to Naruto, making him gasp.

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, this time planting his whole mouth onto Naruto's neck. He sucked and licked the piece of flesh as Naruto writhed under the sensations.

Pulling back, Sasuke blew on the spot. The dampness caused the area to become incredibly responsive to the cold breath, causing Naruto to almost faint at the feeling.

"Guh- God!" Naruto shuddered as Sasuke nipped at the already sensitive spot. Sasuke's pants were now unbearably tight and Sasuke felt his desire building.

"Damn it, Naruto" Sasuke whispered as Naruto's incessant shifting caused him to rub against Sasuke's arousal. Still… Sasuke grinned. Naruto was never this sensitive.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto, ignoring the whines and moans of his dobe, and yanked his pants down. Naruto shut his eyes and threw his head back, letting out a loud groan. Sasuke pulled his clothes off quickly, his eyes glued on the panting blond.

"Sasuke!" Naruto seemed to have found his voice. "I am NOT having sex with you!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. He stalked onto the bed and pulled Naruto to him. "Oh really??"

Naruto moaned. He hated how sensitive he was right now.

"YES r-really!" Naruto hated how pathetic he sounded, trying to sound strong and unaffected.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked grinding his hot and hard member into Naruto's firm ass. Naruto nodded insistently.

"Well then." Sasuke stated as he grabbed the cooling gel-like medicine and squirted it on two fingers. "I guess I'll have to apply the medicine again." And with that, he shoved his two fingers in Naruto's hot cavern.

Naruto screamed.

"Sasuke! Oh! Sasuke! Oh hell! Oh fucking hell!" Sasuke could barely stop his orgasm at the thought of the sounds Naruto would be making when he really entered him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered seductively. "It feels like you still burning." His fingers scissored and explored that tight ass.

"…especially right HERE!" Sasuke pressed his finger to Naruto's prostate.

If he could see stars when Sasuke did that when he _wasn't _in this state, then he was seeing a galaxy now. Sweat was now glistening all over Naruto's tan body and Sasuke licked his lips at the sight. Naruto saw Sasuke looking at him like a piece of meat, but couldn't help but cry out as Sasuke began to lick and blow at Naruto's neck again.

Naruto began whimpering, nuzzling his head toward Sasuke's.

"Hmm?" Sasuke glanced at the blond with an amused expression. "What is it?"

Naruto glared, his voice still not working. He was already trying as hard as possible not to just let out all this sexual anticipation.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke whispered, still thrusting his fingers in and out of Naruto. "What is it that you want?"

Naruto glowered angrily, shaking his head. He refused to submit. But every touch was making him burn. He didn't know how long he could last.

"Tell me, Naru-chan." Sasuke smirked, even though he could barely refrain himself from pounding into Naruto. "Tell me what you want?"

Naruto whimpered. "P-Please…" He felt his pride deteriorating right then and there, but the feeling of Sasuke was just too much.

"Please what?" Sasuke taunted. It served him right for causing him so much trouble. Not that he didn't regret it.

"Please…" Naruto flushed. "Please fuck me, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened at the glistening uke eyes directed up toward him.

_Fuck restraint_.

Placing Naruto onto his back, Sasuke grabbed one of Naruto's legs and pulled it high up in the air. With the other hand, he grabbed the cooling medicine and lubricated his member generously.

Completely, prepared, Sasuke placed Naruto's legs on his shoulders and put himself in position.

"You want me to fuck you?" Sasuke asked cruelly.

Naruto nodded his head hurriedly, eyes shut from the pleasure.

"Then don't blame me if you get…burned" Sasuke smirked before shoving himself in.

Naruto swore that he was flying. He had never felt anything as powerful as this. His eyes rolled upward as Sasuke slammed back into him.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was enjoying himself as well. He bit his lip as Naruto clenched around him.

"D-Dobe." Sasuke gasped out. "D-Don't _do _that."

But Naruto was too far away in ecstasy to listen.

They fucked in animalistic passion. They had no regard to anything else but this driving pleasure. The burning sensation overwhelmed them. And they wanted it to.

Sasuke had memorized the location of the prostate and Naruto was getting closer and closer to the edge. He could feel himself get dizzy.

A second before they reached their climax, Sasuke slammed his mouth on to Naruto's, kissing him fiercely. Naruto kissed back, bruising his lips.

They screamed into their mouths as they reached their orgasm, the sight of their lover's face embedded in their mind as they rode into euphoric bliss.

-

After their little "activity", Naruto snuggled up into Sasuke, his sensitivity beginning to wear off. Sasuke sighed.

Well. It was good while it lasted…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It seemed so much longer. sigh 


End file.
